1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to the field of safety apparel, and in particular to novel and nonobvious products and methods of use the vests and vest-type garments.
2. Description of Related Art
While the prior art has disclosed many different types of garments, nothings fulfills the needs of a lightweight, aerodynamic product with the unique designated tightening mechanism for adjustability with or without lighting associated therewith.